What Shippou Heard
by Sunshine and Bon Bons
Summary: After spying on Inuyasha and Kagome at the hot springs, Shippou is shocked at what he hears. Rated for suggestive themes, just to be safe. Pointless oneshot drabble.


What Shippou Heard

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Author's Note: **Ever had one of those ideas that just won't get out of your head until you write it down? Well, this is one of those ideas. Short little drabble, was extremely fun to write. Hints at InuKag I guess, if you look at it a certain way. Enjoy!

Oh, and if you don't get it... well, read it again.

* * *

A tiny, carrot-topped fox kitsune bounded through the dense woods, grumbling to himself all the while about unfair decisions.

"How come_ I'm _the one sent to go find Inuyasha and Kagome? I'm just a kid, and there are bunches of bigger demons out here that could..." Putting more thought into it, Shippou came to a sudden halt and gazed around at his surroundings. A shiver crept up his small spine, and with imaginary visions of giant, sharp-clawed demons tearing into the flesh of an innocent, young fox-demon playing into his mind, he shuddered and sped off as fast as his little legs could carry him.

In a few short minutes, though, Shippou began to hear whispering nearby, right as he began to approach his destination: The local hot springs of some road-side village. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone there a while back to clean up and bathe after their dinner, and Miroku and Sango had become concerned when they still hadn't turned up after an hour. Obviously, Miroku suggested Shippou should go. His reasoning? Threatening, really. He was probably harassing the poor slayer with his wandering hand at this very moment.

Their speaking paused for a moment, and after a moment of consideration, Shippou decided to have a little fun with this rare opportunity. He was usually sent to spy on conversations between Kagome and Sango by a curious Miroku and Inuyasha, so now it was his time to spy for his _own_ reasons.

It was in a fox's nature to be sneaky.

From what he could make out from his hiding place behind a nearby tree, they both seemed to have labored breathing. He attempted to slow his pounding heartbeat as they began to speak again.

"That's... not fair... Inuyasha..." Kagome said, trying to catch her breath. "You can... hold out longer than... I can!"

Inuyasha snorted, but his breathing was just as heavy, "Keh, stupid... humans. Getting tired... already, eh... Kagome? I thought you... would've been better than... this."

Now Kagome scoffed, "Oh... yeah? Well then, want to go... again?"

"Already? You sure you don't... want to... rest first?" He spat back, mockingly.

"No way... and I think that... you're the one who's gonna need the rest... after I'm through... with you."

"I'm waiting then."

Shippou just barely managed to stifle a gasp as he turned around quickly, just in time to see both Inuyasha and Kagome, stripped of all clothing, sporting devilish grins, submerge under the steamy water. Instantly realizing what must be going on, he put two and two together and snapped his unscarred eyes shut quickly, pressing his back against the tree he used for protection.

If Inuyasha, or even Kagome for that matter, found out he spied on them doing... _that_, he'd for sure be tomorrow night's dinner. Despite that unappealing thought, Shippou sped off grinning for all he was worth back towards their camp, and to a waiting Miroku and Sango.

"They'll never believe me!" He exclaimed, excitedly, "Just wait 'til I tell them I'm going to have little brothers and sisters soon!"

- - -

A few minutes passed before Kagome finally surfaced, face blue from lack of oxygen. Inuyasha was not far behind, a rather smug look present on his handsome features. This time, she was breathing far more heavy than the hanyou.

Kagome groaned and pouted, "This is... ridiculous. You're... impossible... to beat!"

"Well, duh... you should have known from... the moment you challenged me to a... breath-holding contest that... I'd win." Inuyasha snorted for the umpteenth time that night, "Is this what your era does... for fun?"

Kagome nodded, "Although... it gets a bit old after... you lose so many... times."

"Keh, it's weird."

A long silence passed over the two, and it wasn't until they both had regular heart rates again did Kagome speak up, "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

An evil glint shone her eye, "I bet I can win this time."

Inuyasha smirked, "You're on, wench."

And they were under again.


End file.
